Talk:!!!
Enemy stats Only 2 enemies: Purple enemy: LV 74, LP 10000, AT 1-1, Range 100, Min AGI 10, expected AGI 18.86. No strengths and weaknesses. Gold 70, EXP 700. Head colour 9800CB, Body colour CCCCFF. Shoots a pellet that does minimal damage. Pink Boss: LV 77, LP 150000, AT 1-1 x3, Range 400, AGI 5-5. No strengths and weaknesses. Gold 77, EXP 7000. Head colour CB00CB, Body colour CCCCFF. Shoots pellets rapidly which reflect off terrain. Enemy count *!!!: 1 has 30 purple enemy *!!!: 2 has 60 purple enemy *!!!: BOSS has 99 purple enemy and 1 pink boss New Species How should we name the new species? The new species floats around the stage and can do so off water, so they are not aquatic creatures though the stage is fully underwater. I have no idea how to call it... As per new species/head, we will vote by making a signed comment (sign with 4 tildes(~~~~)), preferrably with some reason. Ivan247Talk Page 07:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... This is a strange one, to say the least. If I were to take a guess at what they were supposed to be, I'd say either Squids or Octopi. Judged by the fact they have tentacles, of course. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Despite the fact that they are flying, I'd say Squid or Octopus like DMS. I also had Spirit as an idea, but even then it doesn't make much sense. Nevermind, looked at ha55ii's blog and now I think they look like even wierder. They look like to be "crawling" in the sky. But I think Spirit could still apply, but really, these monsters look extremely strange. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I disagree with Octopus, but Squid is fine for me. Definitely Squid. However, if they make another stage without water and let them fly in the open air, then I guess we should rename it to something more appropriate. Or else just leave them as Squid like we did with Eel. Samuel17 (talk) 12:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Talking about that, didn't we have flying eels? Well, I'm not sure whether we do have flying eels in reality (at least for short flights), but then this is just a game. Going to put Octopus and Squid as first 2 suggestion for voting. Ivan247Talk Page 13:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Squids or maybe Krakens? This sounds more evil than Squids. Ftaghn Talk 13:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Jellyfish? Or Bacteria? (From Fan Ball) Yathimc (talk) 13:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) OK, five down. Remember to vote below, especially those who have given suggestions above. Ivan247Talk Page 13:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I want to suggest "Tripod" as well. --Majorlee (talk) 16:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe Bacterium and Germ makes more sense... If you wish the Bacteria, I can accept it. Yathimc (talk) 03:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) How about Parasite? The name was inspired by the "Paracite Paracide" card from Yu-Gi-Oh. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Parasite_Paracide (DaemMkLXIX (talk) 06:39, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Germs? Maybe. CHASE248Talk SECOND VOTE (POLL CLOSED) Same rules apply. I will try to end the vote asap. Ivan247Talk Page 05:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I just went over to the Fan-Ball Wiki for a bit and.... there's a fanon species there called "Bacteria" that bears a fair amount of similarity to this new species. It's one of the 'hybrid' fanon species. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 09:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright. It's been over twenty four hours. And the winner is Germ, which has four votes, compared to Bacterium, which has three. Shows how much I can foresee the future! And if anyone doesn't mind, Imma go ahead and close the poll. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:03, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Bacterium (singular form of bacteria) I will put my vote here, though I'm fine with "Bacteria" winning. Just if Germ wins I'll know for sure my votes are worthless on things like this. My opinion's been swamped over on too many other votes for things. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:55, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Voting for Baterium. --Majorlee (talk) 15:48, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm also voting for Bacterium (Bacteria would be fine too). Germ is quite good and simple, but it looks a bit odd for me. Samuel17 (talk) 01:09, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Bacteria Germ Vote for Germ. Yathimc (talk) 05:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I vote for Germ as well. It's just... Simpler. Sure, Bacteria and Bacterium is more detailed and complex, but Germs is just simple and to the point. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:59, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Annnnd I also vote for Germ. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) and vote four for Germ Ftaghn Talk 01:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) VOTE BELOW (This vote ended. No more votes.) If you have a new idea, add it here by creating a sub-section. ( Insert Suggestion )The vote ends at 1 pm, 22/12 (UTC +8). Ivan247Talk Page 13:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacteria won the vote. Now I realised a problem: should we use the plural form Bacteria or the singular form Bacterium? Ivan247Talk Page 04:09, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I would say probably the plural form "Bacteria", since there's generally multiple of each type of enemy introduced in each stage. Even in the case of the boss here, which there is only one of on the boss screen, enemies so far aren't ever really shown to be capable of regenerating. Multiple runs of one stage have to be possible somehow. Just my opinion though. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I actually pointed out that because all current species are named with the singular forms. But then we seldom use bacterium in daily uses... Ivan247Talk Page 04:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hm, true, there's that.... Well, changing everything else would be too big a hassle, and I'm not too sure about having this name be out of suit among all the other species names. I say use "Bacterium" then. Again though, just my (now changed) opinion. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:39, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I would try to take a few more comments on this before proceeding to make pages. Ivan247Talk Page 04:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC) How about the Germ? No problem on the singular/plural forms. Similar to Bacteria/Bacterium. Yathimc (talk) 05:24, December 22, 2013 (UTC) PS: Sorry for making a disaster. Yathimc (talk) 05:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) The problem will arise soon or later, so no apologies required. :) But we better hold on to bacterium/bacteria unless everybody is willing to change it to germ, because bacteria still won in the vote. Ivan247Talk Page 05:30, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I think we should hold a second vote: between "Bacteria", "Bacterium", and "Germ". Sound like a good idea Ivan? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:34, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Started vote. Ivan247Talk Page 05:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Octopus Squid Kraken Jellyfish Bacteria NOTE: THIS IS NOT MY VOTE. I want to point out that if this option won, the singular form "bacterium" may be used. Ivan247Talk Page 04:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm voting for Bacteria. --Majorlee (talk) 16:24, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I like the name, but maybe call it something more like "virus." 44hymaster, I Master The 44hy Talk/Contributions 18:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Now that you mention it, it does look like a Bacteria. Votin' for it. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 20:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I've to settle with Bacteria as well, as they seem to be capable of moving upwards over water. 20:24, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacteria, absolutely Ftaghn Talk 20:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I actually said Squid because I thought the tentacles would be dragged behind. Since they're not, definitely for Bacteria. Samuel17 (talk) 22:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Putting my vote for Bacteria, and not just because everyone else is- it really is the name that makes the most sense to me! (So used to being outvoted into oblivion and this time that's not the case)! ^^ And I mean, we are naming a monster species.... everyone knows germs are evil. >;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Tripod Also voting for Tripod. :-) --Majorlee (talk) 18:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Germ Parasite PROOF It's any stage other than !!! must be beaten to see it, but Forget Tree is beaten to UNLOCK IT. TRY IT YOURSELF :D NutikTehWolfTalk 19:20, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Except they probably meant "unlock" and not "re-enter every time". Caps lock tho. Samuel17 (talk) 20:08, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Dark rectangles Why do the pictures have dark rectangles surrounding the enemies of this page? No other water-found enemies have this rectangle in their picture (except the blue Submarine enemies, but that was intentional). Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:22, November 15, 2014 (UTC) The BG colour was wrong... Fixing this. Ivan247Talk Page 05:32, November 16, 2014 (UTC)